


The Ex And The Mr

by PrettyKitty93



Series: IantoScott Universe [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Cheating, Forgiveness, M/M, Multi, Regret, Romance, Scott Gill But Not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has returned to find Ianto has moved on and his living life with a mysterious man.<br/>He still has feelings for Ianto and vice versa.<br/>But will Ianto break Scott’s heart to take Jack back after everything that has happened in the three years Jack was missing? Emotions run high and in a strange twist of fate, Ianto finds his way back into Jack’s bed.<br/>But is it love or just a way to get over Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Just An Old Boyfriend. As I said with the last one, Scott Andrews is loosely based on Scott Gill (John Barrowman's partner) but it's not a Ianto Jones and Scott Gill story. I just borrowed (real) Scott's job and place of birth for my story. Enjoy xxxxx

“Yan, babe …”

“Don’t, Jack, please just don’t.”

“But …”

“Ianto, who is it, baby?”

Ianto walked back over to his partner; who hadn’t moved from his position on the couch, and kissed him softly.

“Just an old boyfriend, babe, I'm gonna go for a walk with him okay? I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“You better be, I need my personal heater with me.” Scott smiled sweetly.

“I will promise, and is that all I’m good for?” Ianto faked shock.

“Well, company too.” Scott grinned.

“I’ll be back soon babe, promise.” Ianto smiled softly, knowing Scott was trying to lighten the mood.

“Okay baby, I’ll see you later.” Scott replied, kissing Ianto again.

“Bye, sweet.”

“Bye gorgeous, bye Jack.”

The last part of his partner’s sentence caught Ianto off guard, then he realised that he told Scott the only other man he’d been with was Jack and then his eyes filled with tears as he thought about the betrayal he was going to undertake tonight and how he would hurt Scott so badly.

He quickly pushed the thought aside, he and Jack were going to talk, nothing else.

“So what’s been happening then, I mean apart from you getting with …” Jack replied, trying to hide his jealousy.

“Scott. And nothing really.”

“Oh okay. So …”

“So, what, Jack?”

“How’ve you been?”

“Is that why you came back, Jack, to check up on me?! I’m fine, Jack. Me and _Scott_ are fine.” Ianto spat out the words like venom; protecting his relationship with Scott and stopping himself falling back into Jack’s arms again.

“Ianto.” Jack said softly, the one word that had brought him back to Earth.

“What, Jack?” Ianto asked harshly, knowing it needed to be done.

“I’m sorry.” Jack whispered and turned in the opposite direction, heading back for the Hub.

“Jack, wait.” Jack stopped and turned to face Ianto. He was broken, he had left Earth to get away from the pain but he could never run from what he had done. “I moved on, because I had to, Jack, I don’t have forever. I could have helped you, me and Gwen could have helped you, but you left us so we adjusted to life without you. Gwen and Rhys couldn’t live in Cardiff anymore after what happened that day, couldn’t live in Wales, so they moved to Scotland, so I had to adjust to life without them too. But then I found Scott and he’s a great guy …”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry but I just can’t hurt him, Jack. I love him too much, truth be told, I still love you but it’s time to move on, Jack. I’m sorry.”

“I understand and I shouldn’t have left you to cope on your own …”

“You mean, me and Gwen.”

“No, Gwen has Rhys now. I mean you, Yan.”

“What?”

“I left because I thought if I ran, the pain would go and it would make it alright. Then I could have a normal life with you. No Torchwood, no aliens, just you and me with Gwen and Rhys living down the road or a couple of streets away … I didn’t care so long as we could be together, but the more I ran, the more the pain caught up with me, the guilt and the sorrow, I just wish that I could have changed what happened so that Steven lived, but what _could_ I do?”

“Jack, I’m glad the pain didn’t go away, because if it had then I _know_ I wouldn’t be able to take you back, because I would have lost that heart, the heart that I fell in love with, the heart that even when I nearly killed everyone and killed you still took me in and still loved me. The heart that stopped the pain and helped me love again, the heart that makes you human, Jack. The very thing that sets you apart from most of the aliens we monitored as Torchwood _and_ the Rift. I would never want to lose that, Jack. You killed your own grandson because you thought it would save future kids, and lost your daughter, you have to live with that forever. But that pain will make you stronger, in time, Jack, it will change you but for the better, it will make you a better person, and if the 456 _do_ come back it will help you learn and we’ll fight them without losing anyone. Me and Gwen will fight alongside you, we’ll die alongside you if we have to …”

“No, no one else is dying in my care, I lost Tosh and Owen, I lost my team before you and I nearly lost Gwen, but I also nearly lost you, more than once. I’ll fight them on my own and you guys will live.”

“So you’ll die on your own again, you’ll push me and Gwen out and die from that poison all alone?”

“It’s what I deserve, I should die for every life I gave to them …”

“It doesn’t work like that, Jack, that’s not how the rules go, you can’t change the past only the future.”

“I can’t have you in my future though, that’s all I wanted.”

“Jack, you need someone you can live forever, not me.”

“But I _do_ need you, Ianto, you’re the reason I’m back. I need you to help me, to get me through this.”

“It’s just that you didn’t trust me to help you, Jack. To save you. And I just don’t understand why? Don’t you love me?”

“I did trust you, Yan. Without you, I might as well be mortal again… I just didn’t want to bring you down with me. I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to lose you to the darkness that still haunts you. Because I love you, and I guess that now, I have to let you go. Let you live a proper, normal life like you deserve. No more Torchwood. No more aliens. It’s over. The nightmare’s over, Yan. And I’m happy for you, even if it is breaking my heart seeing you with someone else.”

“I’m sorry, Jack but I didn’t know when you were back. When you left me and Gwen, and Rhys on that hill, it just tore me apart cause I knew that you were torn up about leaving Gwen. I knew that I was second best to her …”

“Yan, that’s not true. I love you. I really do.”

“Who you trying to convince, Jack? Me or yourself? I know the score, ok. And now you don’t have to worry.”

“Yan, baby, it wasn’t like that …”

“Don’t, Jack. If there’s anything else you know where I live but please try and sort it yourself, me and Scott are trying to live a Torchwood free life.”

“Yan …”

“Leave it, Jack.”

“But …”

“Bye, Jack.”

“Bye, Ianto.” Jack replied, placing one last kiss on Ianto’s lips; noting the shiver it still gave the younger man.

The taste of Jack was like a drug to Ianto, he felt like he’d been to rehab while Jack was away but he could never quite get over the addiction of Jack.

Before he registered what he was doing, he kissed Jack back, hard and longingly. Jack grabbed Ianto around the waist, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss; he knew what he was doing was wrong but he loved Ianto and he was going to make sure he knew it.

The taste of _Ianto_ was like a drug to _Jack._ He’d never met anyone like him; even Gwen couldn’t compare, he just wished Ianto knew that.

He cupped Ianto’s face in his free hand, pulling him closer, breathing in his scent. The kiss turned desperate and needy and Jack wanted to keep Ianto in his arms forever but he could feel the temperature dropping and it was starting to get chilly now.

Jack pulled away, Ianto stepping forward for another kiss and Jack had to refuse. They couldn’t stay out much longer otherwise they’d both be ill.

“Back to mine?”

“Yeah.” Ianto smiled, kissing Jack again.

Jack wanted to mention Scott but thought better of it. He loved Ianto and wanted him back. Torchwood was gone, _they_ could have a normal life, and Gwen was up in Scotland with Rhys. They could finally be happy, him and Ianto, like it had always meant to be.


	2. Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto sleeps with Jack but can he really leave Scott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Janto for you all :p xxxxx

After around an hour, Ianto was curled up in Jack’s arms, still stealing missed kisses. Trying to rewind time with each one and realising he couldn’t. He loved Scott and guilt was tearing through him but Jack had finally admitted how he felt, he had finally realised the consequences of his actions. They could be happy, Torchwood was gone, Gwen was in Scotland with Rhys. There was nothing stopping them.

‘ _Scott._ ’ His mind whispered, bringing his thoughts of Jack to an end.

He couldn’t hurt Scott; after all he had been his rock after Jack left. He had told him everything and Scott had believed him, held him as he cried, kissed away the tears, taken away the pain. How could he break his heart, what was he doing. He had sworn to himself not to fall back for Jack.

He moved away from the American. Finding comfort in the coldness of the other side of the bed. The coldness that Scott would be feeling inside, the coldness of reality that his partner was somewhere with Jack, his ex-lover. Ianto didn’t deserve Scott. How could he betray him like this?

“You okay, babe?”

Ianto heard Scott’s words from earlier. His head swam as he realised it was Jack. He didn’t know what to do. He loved Jack but he loved Scott. Jack had hid his feelings for what seemed like an eternity, then didn’t tell Ianto he loved him until now but Scott had admitted his feelings practically straight away and told him he loved him every morning. It took Jack being told that he was with someone else, living a great life before he had spoke the words.

Ianto made up his mind.

“Jack, I can’t do this?”

“Can’t do what?”

“I love Scott and he loves me, I can’t hurt him. I’m sorry.”

Ianto climbed out of the small bed and started to get dressed.

“Ianto.”

“I’m sorry, Jack. you were missing for three years, I moved on, I had to.”

“Ianto, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry.”


	3. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ianto has gone back to Scott after sleeping with Jack.  
> But will Scott forgive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I told you that this would be Ianto and Scott xxxx

"You're late back." The voice startled the young Welshman as he closed the door.

"Yeah, sorry." Ianto replied sadly.

"You did it, didn't you?" The accusative tone stabbed at Ianto and he almost cried.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked innocently, not up for an argument.

"You slept with him. I can smell him, man, Ianto, you said his pheromones were strong but I underestimated how strong they actually were."

Ianto looked down as he realised that Jack's smell was still clinging to him. Normally, he would be glad, but he was supposed to have moved on from Jack.

"If you wanna be with him then pack your stuff and leave." Scott's tone was unusually calm for someone who had found out his partner had just slept with someone else.

"I don't." Ianto instinctively whispered, feeling better at admitting he'd actually moved on from Jack.

"Really?" It was then that Scott looked up, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah." Ianto admitted.

He looked up at Scott who was just in his jeans and he wondered how he had become so lucky to get a gorgeous, smart, brilliant and sensitive young man that loved him so much.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is perfect."

"Nothing is perfect, Yan." Scott stated, a slight smile pulling at his lips at Ianto admitting that he loved him so much more than Jack.

It wasn't what he said more of the confession of him not wanting Jack.

"Then, almost perfect. And I want to have an almost perfect life with you. Just you. If you don't want to kick me out and find someone who _actually_ deserves you." Ianto admitted, smiling sadly.

"There's no one else I want. What we have is perfect."

"Nothing is perfect, Scott. Remember."

"Okay, everything is almost perfect."

"But is that enough?"

"If you promise not to fall for Jack again, then yes. Ianto, I love you. So why doesn't that seem enough for you?"

"That's all I've ever wanted. And I thought that was what Jack felt but he felt it for Gwen too. A heart can't be for two people, it has to be given to one."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I missed him, all the lost years without him. Those pheromones just became too much for me. It's like an alcoholic having a drink after so long, it just isn't enough to walk away."

"Then why didn't you stay?" Scott's voice broke for the first since the start of their talk.

"Because he's immortal. I'll die one day and he will move on. That's Jack. I'm just not enough for him."

"That's not true."

"What?"

"That you're not enough for him."

"I could feel how bad it was for him knowing that you hadn't waited for him this time. Maybe he needs you to keep him here, to give him stability."

"Someone to stroke his ego and keep him company, you mean?"

"You really are giving him what he deserves, aren't you? Being alone with no one to love while you have the life you've always wanted."

"No, I've just moved on. I got sick of waiting to see him again, if Gwen was here and she was willing he'd have her just as much as me. At least you love me and I know it."

"Shame you realise that _after_ you sleep with your ex."

"I'm sorry, you don't know what it's like ..."

"I'm sure it was terrible shagging the man you've been waiting to see for three years." Scott yelled, now furious.

"Yeah, it was, considering that I was thinking about you and how it would kill you the whole damn time." Ianto screamed back, his voice echoing and hitting Scott hard.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to bed ." Ianto replied, storming past his partner and to the door of the bedroom.

Scott grabbed Ianto's arm and spun him round, dragging him towards his chest.

"I'm sorry, if you can't just believe that I chose you then I'll pack my things and leave in the morning, okay."

Scott fixed Ianto with a hard stare.

"Now, I'm going to bed, or I'll get the spare covers and sleep in here."

Scott dragged him closer, "You don't love him?"

"Of course I do. But I can't give my heart to someone you can't fully give his to me."

Scott pulled Ianto's face to meet his own, kissing him hard and wrapping his arms round the Welshman.

Ianto pulled a hand up to Scott's chest and the other to his hair softly running his fingers through it, gripping it slightly.

Scott pulled Ianto closer, relishing in the knowledge that Ianto was his and that he wasn't going to lose him any time soon.

Ianto pulled back. "I love you and I'm sorry, I hope that's enough to make you realise that I truly love you and want to spend my whole live with you."

"Your whole almost-perfect life, you mean?"

"Perfect or almost-perfect, I want it with you. Just you."

"Promise."

"Would giving you my heart be enough to prove it to you?"

"I guess so." Scott smiled, kissing Ianto softly.

"It's late, time for bed."

"Oh, right." Ianto smiled.

"Don't you think you've had enough sex for one night." Scott replied, smiling sweetly at the Welshman still in his arms.

"True. Morning?"

"If you don't go running off again."

"Scott."

"It's fine, I understand. I should have before and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. I do."

"Let's just go to bed, okay."

"Yeah, come on." Ianto replied, finally letting go of Scott and the mass of hair he was holding.


	4. Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes to see Jack to tell him to stay away.  
> When he returns, Scott has a proposition for Ianto.  
> What will Ianto say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is I edited this as didn't like where it ended and wanted to add a little surprise. This is the last chapter as well, just to tie everything up as people wanted Ianto NOT to get away so easily for what he did to Scott. Apologies, there is a little ScottJack moment but it doesn’t last for long. It’s just to show Jack’s powers of manipulation ;) xxxxx

There was a knock at the door and the American opened it; surprised to see the Londoner stood on his doorstep.

“Hi, Captain Jack …”

“I know who you are and I’m not here for pleasantries I just wanted to tell you, stay away from Ianto.”

“What?”

“You’re messing with his head and it isn’t fair on him.”

“Listen …”

“No, you listen. Me and Ianto are in a relationship now. And you, need to stay away from him. I’m not taking this shit for the rest of my life. You jumping back into Ianto’s life and tempting him. Let’s be honest, if you were Ianto then who would you pick; an ordinary guy from London or an immortal American?”

Jack looked at Scott for a few moments, deciding how to answer.

“Only a fool would pick someone like me over someone like you.”

“Then I guess that Ianto is that fool.”

“I’m no good for him, he should have learnt that by now.”

“Yes, but he won’t, will he? I’ve tried to give him everything I can but it’s still not enough, Jack.” Scott replied desperately, pacing up and down Jack’s living room.

“Stop, please.” Jack sighed, grabbing Scott by the forearms; taking a moment to admire the firmness before re-composing himself. “Listen, Ianto loves you. I’m just … like that chocolate you really want even though you’re on a diet. You know you shouldn’t eat it but you just do it anyway.”

“You’re comparing yourself to chocolate? Really? Wow, it’s definitely not your modesty that attracted Ianto then.”

“He didn’t tell you I was modest, did he? Because he gave you a massive misconception if he did.”

“No, he didn’t. Just an observation really.” Scott smiled, despite himself.

“You’re cute, ya know that?” Jack asked without thinking.

“Thanks.” Scott replied, blushing then gathering himself. “So that’s how you do it!”

“Do what?” Jack asked innocently.

“Manipulate people. You give them a compliment to distract them so you can charm them into bed. Damn! And I fell for it. Shit, no wonder Ianto slept with you. I mean, he’s not innocent in all this but you, you’re worse. At least Ianto wanted to protect me. But you’re just selfish!”

“Scott, I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t talk to me like we’re friends or some guy you’re trying to pull. Don’t, Jack!”

“I really am sorry. I didn’t realise …”

“Didn’t realise what, Jack? That Ianto might actually fall in love with someone else besides you! That one day he’d finally move on and want a real life without … you! That never crossed your mind, did it? You thought Ianto would wait for you forever.”

“No. I knew he would find someone else. I just didn’t want him to. You’re right, I am selfish.”

“Don’t start a pity-parade, please. You were given an amazing gift of immortality and you think its okay to abuse it. If you love Ianto, and I mean, really _love_ him, then you’ll let him move on with his life.”

“I will. I’ll leave you both alone.”

“Good, now I’ve got to go so, bye.”

“Yeah.”

Scott left the apartment and started down the stairs, ready to have a conversation with his partner.

x..x

“You went to see him, didn't you?” The younger man asked as Scott walked in, it's not an accusation just a question.

“Yes, I did.”

“And he's _actually_ going to leave me alone?”

“Us. He's going to leave _us_ alone.” Scott smiled, wrapping his arms around his partner's chest.

“Does that mean I've back in your good books?” Ianto grinned, rubbing his fingers across Scott's knuckles.

“Of course, love. Just so long as you don't go and find him.”

“He'll already be gone by now. He's realised he isn't wanted anymore.”

“I love you, Ianto Jones.” Scott replied softly, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder.

“I love you too, Scott Andrews.” Ianto smiled, twisting his head to kiss his partner's cheek.

“I was thinking, not that Jack's gone, maybe … we should, um, have a baby.”

“You mean you'd want to have a little one running around?” Ianto chuckled, turning to face his partner.

“Why not? I always wanted to be a dad one day. And I always thought you'd be an amazing dad.” Scott replied with a smile.

“Yeah. Let's do it. Let's have a family together.”

“Alright then.”

Ianto smiled at his partner before hugging him tight and imagining himself as a father.

 _A family, yeah, sounds perfect._ Ianto grinned, hugging his partner tighter.


End file.
